Project Xeron, A Metroid Fan Fiction
by TheInfiniteExpanse
Summary: A fan fiction about a Space Pirate experiment trying to recreate Metroid Prime...What they got was far more than they had hoped...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

Please note: I am not affiliated with Nintendo or the Metroid Series. I do not own anything or any part of Nintendo.  
Metroid Series/Samus Aran, etc (c) Nintendo  
Xeron (c) Nyra711

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood at the top of the crater, watching the explosion. The sheer rage that flooded through me was replaced by horror. What had I done? I continued to watch the raging flames of what was left of the Space Pirate research facility, mesmerized by the red-orange tongues of flame.

I eventually turned and left the crater. I checked my energy meter: 5 energy tanks remaining. I sighed, it would not be enough to sustain me for very long. Just then, I spotted a tiny orange dot in the distance, _A building? I thought this planet was deserted..._I thought to myself. I aimed in the direction of the dot and powered up my boost drive. I started to run faster than anything, even a Phazon Metroid, could. The tiny orange dot grew closer with every passing second. Soon, I realized that it wasn't a building, it was a ship!

I powered down my boost drive and thruster boots, slowing down just before I reached the ship. My visor read: 3 energy tanks remaining. I groaned _I forgot how much of a drain these things have!_ I walked up to the ship and pressed my hand on the scanner.

A holoscreen popped up:

Registration No. : 50276B-4397.26  
Registered to : Samus Aran  
Class : Hunter-class  
DNA confirmation: negative, access denied

_Interesting...The Hunter is here..._ I looked at my ever dwindling energy supply: 2.5 tanks.

I cataloged all of the data I could from the ship. I drew an energy sword from its case and activated it. I was about to strike the ship, when I sensed something. I drew my sword away from the ship and poised for combat. I realized that it was a fellow Metroid. I lowered my weapon and switched to my long-distance visor. There was a lone, humanoid figure coming out of the ruins of the Space Pirate Base.

My visor picked up numerous injuries to internal organs and skin damage. I realized that, without immediate first-aid, this creature would die. _Here goes the last of my energy..._ I activated my thrusters once again and quickly got to the figure and back to the ship. I did not realize that I was carrying Samus Aran, The Hunter. I got to the ship and immediately, my thrusters deactivated. My visor read: Warning, energy supply at 50% and dropping, recharge immediately. Already, many functions of my suit were starting to shut down to conserve energy.

I took another look at the person I saved "Samus...Aran?" she nodded weakly and put her hand on the scanner : ACCESS GRANTED, OPENING MAIN HATCH. We entered the ship and Samus fell unconscious. Her Fusion suit dissolved, leaving her in her Zero Suit. I picked her up and laid her on the medical bed. The computer took it from there. I went to the mini-factory of the ship. Having the schematics from my earlier investigation, I was able to recharge my energy and restock ammo.

I then deactivated my suit, which converted to my equivalent of the Zero Suit, what the Pirates called the Endo-suit. It was black, with the appearance of human muscles.

I walked back over to the medical bay, concentrating on my senses. Sure enough, I sensed the strongest Metroid presence right where Samus was. _Curious...how could she..._ I sat down and reactivated my suit, scanning Samus. The scan showed severe injuries to several major organs, including shrapnel. I accessed the DNA file. It showed three major types: Human, obviously; Chozo; and Metroid. _Chozo? Metroid? Where has this lady been? Well...she IS a bounty hunter... _I started to mess with my visors, and started to wonder, _Why am I still here? I should leave..._ However, something, some indescribable force compelled me to stay.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting in the Hospital

Chapter 2 (Samus' Point of view)

I woke up in a small, white room. I looked around, only to see a hourde of machines hooked up to me. As I tried to sit up, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a deep red stain spreading across my side and chest. I slowly sat up, careful not to injure myself any further.

A nurse came in, "You are awake! Oh, and you've broken your stiches. Better fix those…" The jittery nurse had a steady hand when it came to medical procedures, and before I knew it, my stiches were fixed, and I was sitting up, alone once again.

I was staring at the wall, when I heard the clanking of metal, coming from the hallway. I looked over to see a tall figure in a power suit. He leaned against the door frame, "So, you're finally awake, huh?" He had a familiar air about him…but I couldn't quite place it. "So, how are you feeling, lady?" I was about to reply, when I froze. I remembered…Adam Malkovitch…my old commanding officer…but, he was dead,his mind was uploaded to my old ship, but there could be no way that he could be here standing in front of me.

I was brought out of my stupor and looked up at him. "Who are you?" I asked. He sat down by my medical bed and replied, "My name is Xeron." I looked at him, "Xeron? As in the Space Pirate project Xeron?" he replied casually "I guess."

I studied his power suit, it looked very familiar, almost like mine. He had a small, flared visor, and his shoulder pads were pointed, flaring up. It looked like Space Pirate technology, and yet it looked like my Varia Suit…

He must have seen me staring at him, because he pressed a button on his power suit, and it changed to a black, elastic-like suit, which looked very similar to muscles… but his face was still covered, with a slit, that was shaped like his visor, to see out of.

We talked for a while. He explained how he was a project, a tool of research for the Space Pirates. He was about to say what his original form was, when I saw a VERY familiar figure walk through the door. This new figure was tall, thin, and had two furry antennae sticking out of his head. "U-mos? How are you here?" he smiled, well, as best as a creature with no visible mouth could, "I received word that you had been injured, so I came here as fast as I could. You saved my people, we are all in your debt." I looked at Xeron, who just shrugged, "Never heard of this guy."

I looked back at U-mos, and asked, "So, if you are here, then who is at Aether?" He "smiled" again, "This is merely a holographic projector. The real me is still on Aether, but I am transmitting to you live. I have come to give you a message. We recently uncovered something on Aether." He looked at Xeron, "You will need to go with her, she will need help with this." Xeron sat rigidly, "Me?! I barely even know Samus, and I have absolutely no idea who the heck you are!" U-mos glared at him, "You WILL help Samus, this does not just concern her. You have Phazon within you, do you not?" Xeron pressed a button on his black suit, which I recently learned was called the Endo-suit, and part of it "peeled" back, revealing greenish, translucent skin, and blue veins running through the center of his arm.

"You could say that…" U-mos looked back at me, "The one known as Dark Samus has returned to Aether, and plans to open a gateway to another alternate dimension of Aether. We have called this Phaaze Aether. This alternate reality is an Aether that has been corrupted by a Leviathan seed, and has been completely transformed into a clone of Phaaze." I started to say, "But, when Phaaze was destroyed, all Phazon was destroyed with it, I know, I was the-" U-mos raised a hand, signaling me to stop speaking. When I complied, he continued. "In this reality, Phaaze was destroyed, but look at the bioform sitting beside you."

I looked at Xeron, and realized that the blue veining was indeed a Phazon skeleton. "You, you're from an alternate dimension?" He shook his head, "No, I am not, the Phazon is. The Space Pirates, while they were on Dark Aether, collected Phazon in a storage dimension. It was safe, while Phaaze destroyed the rest of the Phazon. Oh, by the way, Mothman, I do have a name, it's Xeron." U-mos again glared at Xeron and continued, "As I was saying, Dark Samus has traveled to Phaaze Aether, and is gathering power at an alarming rate. If this continues, she will be unstoppable, even to you Samus. That is why this bioform will accompany you." I could already feel the tension between Xeron and U-mos building.

Before, things could get worse, I asked U-mos, "But, how could Dark Samus have survived? I saw her die with my own eyes! She was destroyed along with Phaaze." U-mos shook his head. "When Dark Samus merged with the corrupted Aurora Unit, it provided her both control and protection. The Aurora's metal shielding was so strong, that it survived the explosion. How Dark Samus herself survived the destruction of Phazon, however, is unknown."

I tried to remember, tried to think that there was something I missed when I battled Dark Samus…but there was nothing…

Xeron said, "I might be able to help with that. My suit is equipped with a holographic projector. You didn't really think that the Pirates would leave the AU chamber unguarded, did you? They had plenty of security, and surveillance in the chamber, and even on Dark Samus herself. They planted a recorder in her helmet when they were rebuilding her body when she was destroyed on Dark Aether. Because my suit is partly Space Pirate technology, I am able to access the recordings of Dark Samus' experiences and travels." He pressed another button on his Endo-suit, and he was almost instantly in his normal power suit again. He messed with a control panel on his right arm and held down a button on his helmet.

A bright light suddenly appeared, coming from the sides of his visor, and I saw myself, shooting at the AU, from the perspective of Dark Samus…


	3. Chapter 3 Memories of the Dark Hunter

(Xeron's Point of View)

I accessed Dark Samus' files, specifically the memory of the destruction of Phaaze. The holographic projector switched from blank, to the inside of the AU.

(Dark Samus' Point of View - past)

_I must survive_ I thought to myself...Survival...I had to live, I could not die, not as long as She was living, surviving, _thriving_. The AU's "neck" was severed, leaving only the head...that too, however, was destroyed...

Walls started to crumble around me...a sudden pain took hold, my power dwindled...slowly, I was dying, dying a violent, horrific death; being deprived of that which I needed most: Phazon.

I took what was left of the AU's armor, shielding myself inside it, just as I had back on Tallon IV. I had to survive. The planet was going to implode...all Phazon would be gone. And that wretched Hunter would survive, somehow.

I was weak, powerless. I realized my sheer dependence upon Phazon; it was what allowed me to live. I needed to find more, more to regain my lost powers, and create new ones.

I saw the Leviathan, the Humans controlling it, using it for their sick purposes. A sacrifice to their cause, and they did not even know it could think, could see, could feel. They thought of it only as a tool...something to be used, not cared for.

I reached out to the Leviathan, and managed to open a wormhole. Just before the planet was destroyed, I made my escape.

* * *

I found myself floating, drifting in space. Stranded, amongst the stars. I called for my ship, but got no response.

I used my ability to fly, one of the few things I could still even do.

I flew aimlessly, looking for somewhere to go, somewhere to hide, to live. Eventually, I came upon a dark blue planet. I could feel sheer power emanating from it...Phazon...

The power grew stronger and stronger as I flew toward it, the sweet smell of Phazon surrounded me. This place....this would be my home, this would be my refuge.

* * *

(Xeron's Point of View - present)

My visor displayed END OF DATA LOOP, CLOSING FILE. The holo-projector shut down. I powered down my suit and went back to my Endo-suit. Samus looked at me, "That's it?" I nodded. U-mos said, "She found another alternate reality of Aether, we must find a way to link up the two worlds so you can defeat her, once and for all." He paused, "I must go, my people are requesting my council. I bid you good luck and farewell." U-mos disappeared, and I was left alone with Samus. She looked at me as got up, "Well, I had better go to the AU chamber, they want to catalogue my into the Hunter Database." I left and headed to the chamber.

(Samus' Point of view)

I sat there, alone once again. I sighed and laid back down. It would be a while before I was able to go on this mission; who knows how powerful Dark Samus would be once we got there.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4 Shiny!

Chapter 4 (Xeron's Point of View)

The G.F.S Poseidon, one of the biggest ships I had ever seen. I had been provided a map when I was on Samus' ship, and now, I was relying on it with my life. They had called me to the AU chamber; apparently, an Aurora Unit was basically a giant brain that controlled the ship. The particular AU I was being sent to was AU 711, a female-personality AU.

I walked down the maze of hallways, until I met a GF marine guarding the door. I said, "Please step aside; I am needed in the AU chamber." The marine just stood there and said, "No access to the Aurora chamber without ID." I took a step back, "I don't have an ID, they want to catalogue me into the Hunter Database." The marine pointed his gun at me, apparently quite trigger-happy, "No ID, no access." I sighed and placed my hand on the hand scanner. A monitor with the AU's image came down from somewhere in the ceiling. "Identify." The AU had a female voice, although it was still quite generic, "Xeron." The monitor rose back up into the ceiling and the door behind the marine opened. He looked behind and slowly, awkwardly, moved to the side, "Erm, you're good, p-proceed."

I snickered to myself, and walked through the door into the chamber. The giant AU was in front of me, a giant brain, connected to the entire ship through the thousands of cords connected to it and its tank.

I stepped up to the platform and placed my hand on the scanner to talk with it. "AU, you wanted to see me?" The panels glowed, and the AU replied, "Xeron, DNA scan: unknown, presence of Metroid DNA, Human DNA, and Phazon detected. Bioform Xeron origin: unknown, input coordinates of origin planet." I looked over to the panel on my left, and entered the coordinates for Tallon IV, my true home. "Origin identified as Tallon IV, proceed to molecular scan."

I went through countless scans, tests, and various data cataloguing. Finally, it reported, "Hunter ID 503852.854X, name: Xeron, Origin: Tallon IV, technology: unknown." I pressed a button on the control pad to my right. "Hunter database addition confirmed. Please proceed to the docking bay to receive a ship.

I, relying on my map once again, walked slowly to the docking bay, wondering what kind of ship I would be getting, probably anything but new. I entered a large room, but there was only one guy in the entire place. I walked over to him, "Um, is this the Ship Factory…or whatever it's called." He chuckled and pointed to a computer panel, "Go nuts." He pulled out a toothpick from his pocket and started chewing on it. I walked over to the panel and placed my hand on the scanner. A holoscreen rose from the panel and displayed a blank screen, while a stylus appeared from an unseen hatch on the panel.

The screen displayed the words 'Input ship design.' I picked up the stylus and started drawing on the screen. Soon enough, I had designed a ship that looked strikingly similar to my visor. It had flared wings, with a point at the front of the ship. It also had pointed missile launchers under the wings that could extend and rotate to help with landing; finally, it had a hatch on the top, allowing access in and out of it. The inside was already predetermined by the outside design. Its colour design was similar to my suit: red and black.

I pressed 'Confirm' on the holoscreen, and it went back into the terminal, while I placed the stylus in its compartment.

Suddenly, I heard machines start clanking and and whatnot. The room became alive with various mechanical arms, cutting, bolting, soldering, and welding gigantic pieces of metal. The man just chuckled and asked, "First time, eh? Hehe, what'cha think?" I turned back to him and just replied, "Cool…"

Soon enough, there was a gigantic, silver version of the ship I had drawn, then more metal arms came down and started painting it.

Soon enough, I had a real, physical version of my previously sketched ship. I walked down to it, touching one of the wings. I jumped up onto the top, and looked back at the man by the computer panels, "grinning" (as much as I could, seeing as I had no mouth) at him, "Time to take this baby out for a spin!"

I went through the hatch on the top and sat down in the control chair. The computer greeted me, "Hello, Xeron." It paused, "Uploading ship schematics. Would you like for me to download flight instructions to your suit?" I replied, "Um, yes please…" The computer made a few clicking and beeping noises, and suddenly my visor was filled with images. Somehow, my brain almost "absorbed" them, because I suddenly knew how to do everything.

I pressed a button and asked, "Computer, can you open the Docking Bay doors?" My question was answered when the two giant doors slid apart behind me, "Oh yes, this is going to be AWESOME!"

I pressed a few more buttons and off I went into space, flying around, having the time of my life. Then, I got an idea, and headed towards the hospital wing.

(Samus' Point of View)

I faced towards the window, laying down. Suddenly, I heard a whoosh beside my window. I sat up, and a giant black and read ship flew by, while I heard a loud "HONK HONK." It took me a minute to register the sound, but, then I said out loud to myself, "He has a HORN in that thing?!"


	5. Chapter 5 3 2 1 Liftoff

--- 3 weeks later --- (Samus' point of view)

I was still amazed at how quickly I could heal after being injected with the Metroid DNA, but I ignored this thought as I put on my power suit.

My suit…its bulky shoulders, the look was the same as always, the colour, not so much. It had the colourings of my old fusion suit, which had been metabolized by the Varia.

I placed the helmet over my face, and slipped the suit on. I hadn't worn it for so long, it felt like reuniting with an old friend.

During my silent revelation, Xeron walked in silently, even though he was wearing his power suit. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "We need to go, you ready?"

I turned to face him and nodded. We walked together, talking quietly. We went to the AU chamber to be briefed on our mission: travel to Aether and talk to U-mos in person.

We walked to the docking bay, where our ships were sitting side-by-side. I entered mine, and Xeron, his.

My computer screen lit up, "Greetings, lady." "Huh? Oh, hi Adam." I had forgotten that I loaded Adam's personality on my ship. Xeron contacted me "Hey, lady, you ready to go?" I realized the uncanny resemblence between Xeron and Adam once again. "Uh, yeah." I was then "rewarded" with the sound of brand new engines whirring from Xeron's ship; I started my own.

I looked up the ship's past coordinates and plotted a path for Aether. Xeron flew beside me and I took the opportunity to ask him what I had been wondering for a while now. "Xeron? Remember the conversation we were having before U-mos interrupter us?" On the holoscreen in front of me, he nodded, "What about it?" I pulled off my helmet and continued, "Well, you never told me what you were exactly, although I definitely know you aren't human." He chuckled and converted to his Endo-suit, "You reall want to know?" I nodded, and he pulled off the mask.

I was in a stupor: it was like deja vu, like I was face-to-face with Metroid Prime again. "Y-you're a M-m-etroid…" he nodded and started to speak, but all I could hear were chirps and squeaks; apparently, he could understand me, but I couldn't understand him.

He must have realized this, because he put his mask back on and returned to his power suit. "Sorry 'bout that, my mouth isn't really built for speaking GFB (GFB was slang for Galactic Federation Basic)." I was still in a bit of shock, "But you…how are you even alive? The Metroid Breeding Program was destroyed…" He shook his head, "You really think thought ALL Metroids were killed on that thing?" He paused, "I was a normal Metroid like any other, when the Space Pirates captured our group and started experiments. I was the only survivor, something in my genome I guess. The most severe and mutating experiment besides the Phazon was the injection of Human DNA, specifically the DNA from the human known as-" I cut him off, "Adam Malkovitch." He seemed surprised, but nodded. I was about to say something, when a sensor went off in my ship; I looked at it and realized that it was only a proximity warning of Xeron's ship. I sighed and said, "I think I'm going to turn in early." Xeron just shrugged, saying "Good night, lady." He chuckled and turned off his side of our communication link. I sighed and converted to my zero suit, went to my closet and changed an orange outfit that consisted of a sleevless top and shorts. I climbed to the bunk and tried to sleep, trying to figure out what I had just witnessed.

Adam piloted the ship, and I stared at the ceiling, eventually willing myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

(Xeron's Point of View)

_I woke up on top of the bunk and sighed, not getting a very restful sleep. I sat up, contemplating Samus' reaction to me showing her my face. I got up, but didn't bother to put on my power suit, instead I put on pants and a t-shirt, both relatively neutral in colour. I could probably get rid of the mask on the Endo-suit now, seeing as Samus knew what I was…_

_I walked over to the control panel and accessed the computer, it greeted me in a monotonic voice, for I had not installed a personality to it yet. I tried to contact Samus, but got no reply. I leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling, wondering what Samus was up to._

_I contemplated the feelings I had for her, but I had never experienced them before. Humans call it "love", but the Space Pirates would probably just call it "Phazon Sickness". Metroids never had anything close to it, so I just went with the human word. I wondered what it was like, to have someone to care about; to see every day; to know that if you are in trouble, they will be with you every step of the way. _

_As I pondered this, a holoscreen popped up and Samus' face showed. I sat a bit straighter and said, "Hey, Samus, sleep well? Heh, I can pretty much guarantee that you slept better than I did. Not used to sleeping with artificial gravity. It's an odd feeling." She chuckled, "So? You really are a Metroid-Human hybrid? Like…like me?" I gave her a confused look, then remembered the scan I had taken about a month ago… "Um, I guess, although the majority of my DNA is Metroid, but the various experiments have proven to help me in feeding and whatnot, seeing as I can feed off of the energy in my power suit, and the energy being given off in this ship." Samus looked a bit disappointed, "So, you still have to feed?" I nodded, "Such is the curse of being a Metroid." _

_Just then, the ship rocked, I looked out of the cockpit: there were space pirates everywhere! I quickly suited up and managed to escape from my ship just before a giant laser shot through it. Somehow, I got into Samus' ship, but there was someone who I feared when I was a young Metroid: Meta Ridley. He had Samus by the throat, and was choking her. I shot at him, but it did nothing. He dropped Samus: she wasn't breathing. I lunged at him, and everything went black. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around, I realized that it was indeed my own ship, and I was still in my Endo-suit. I shook my head and said aloud, "What? It was…just a dream?" I quickly contacted Samus to make sure.

The holoscreen popped up, and Samus sat there with a sleepy expression, "Xeron, what is it? It's 4:00 in the morning." I breathed a sigh of relief: it had been a dream. I looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, just a terrible nightmare…" She chuckled and said, "Good thing that it was only a dream then…"

She severed communication and the holoscreen disappeared. I sighed and went back to bed, hoping for a more pleasant sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

Arrival(Xeron's POV)

I piloted the ship through the atmosphere of Aether, which was surprisingly calm, despite what Samus had said. We landed near the old remains of a GF ship. I walked over and scanned the log, which just depicted the crash and fight with the Ing.

We walked through the peaceful planet, only encountering small enemies, native to Aether.

Eventually, we made it to the temple elevator. We shot up, and, while Samus was standing as if nothing was happening, I was pushed to the floor with the force of the air.

As we were going up, Samus looked around, apparently bored. She saw me and started laughing. \

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, the door opened, and U-mos was waiting there. As for me, I went flying into the air from the velocity of the elevator, and landed on top of U-mos. I groaned and slowly, and painfully, got up.

U-mos glared at me and dusted himself off. His attention went back to Samus, and he motioned for us to follow.

(Samus POV)

We followed U-mos to the temple, where several other Luminoth had gathered. He dispersed them so he could talk to us in private.

When the room was secure, he explained our mission in greater detail. "Our scientists have discovered that Dark Samus is on Phaaze Aether. Somehow, she created a wormhole that transported her to another dimension. She is gathering Phazon at an alarming rate, and we have begun to worry that she is rebuilding her Ing army."

"But that would mean that these Ing would be enhanced by the Phazon, that would mean," I paused, while my suit calculated, "that would mean that the Ing would be at least 10 times as strong as before…"

U-mos nodded, "This is why you needed to take _him." _Xeron glared behind his visor. I sighed and walked over to a door and examined it. I looked over at Xeron and U-mos, and I could have sworn I saw lightening between their stares.

I walked between them and said, "Ok, seriously, we need to concentrate on the mission at hand, there will be time for skirmishes later." Xeron just looked away, as well as U-mos.

"All right, now, do you know how we can get to Phaaze Aether?" U-mos nodded slowly, "There is a creature here known as Gedo," he paused, "You might know him by the name Nightmare." I took a double take; _NIGHTMARE?! But…I destroyed that giant ball of goop._ "Nightmare…what does it have to do with getting to Phaaze Aether?" U-mos looked at me and said, "This creature used our portal technology to create new armor for itself. It posses the ability to travel between dimensions…unfortunately, this creature has been corrupted by Phazon…it will not be easy to defeat.

I sighed, "So, let me guess, Nightmare is going to be on the other side of the planet or something, and we are going to have to trek through a jungle, desert, frozen wasteland, AND BACK; defeat about 5 or so bosses, and then, once we FINALLY get to it, it will be a fake, and we will have to do it all over again." I found myself panting, out of breath.

U-mos and Xeron were both just staring at me with blank looks, "What?" U-mos said, "Um…something…like…that…" I sighed, "Well, let's get it over with then."

(Xeron's POV)

I sighed and asked, "So…Phaaze Aether is alive, right?" U-mos shook his head, "No," he paused, as Samus turned around with a confused look. "Phaaze Aether is a clone of Phaaze, but, when the Leviathan struck the planet, it started to produce Phazon, coating the planet. However, it died shortly after impact, from injuries taken in the atmosphere. The Phazon continued to do its job, even though the Leviathan was dead. The native race, in place of us in that universe, could not stop the corruption, because the source was already gone. We do not know what happened to the species." U-mos turned back around, messing with the energy controller. I took this as a signal to go. I walked to the door, waiting for Samus to follow. When she did not, I looked around to see her talking with U-mos, "Samus?" She looked over and motioned for me to come.

As I walked over, I realized that U-mos was trying to put something together, but even he was having a hard time.

I looked at it and realized that it was an upgrade, missles to be precise. I pecked him on the shoulder and said, "Can I see that?" U-mos just looked at me, a bit frustrated, and moved aside.

Within 20 minutes, I was able to construct relatively identicle missile launchers from the pile of tech. I handed one to Samus and then activated my arm cannon. I installed the missile launcher with ease and looked over to U-mos: he was glaring at me. _Jealous, probably_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Noxus botanicus

(Xeron's POV)

We had our mission: Investigate the surface of Aether and look for Nightmare, defeat it, and retrieve the portal technology from its armor. I silently wondered how Samus and I would survive in Phaaze Aether, but U-mos probably had a plan for that. We walked back to the elevator, and immediately we plummeted. Samus was, again, standing as if nothing was happening, but I was floating, suspended by the force of the air. The elevator stopped, and I fell, head first, to the ground. "Ugh…" I groaned, "I have GOT to adjust my suit for that; I don't think I can take much more of it." Samus giggled and we continued on our way. We went to our ships and started to fly to the Fortress Sanctuary, where Nightmare was supposedly hiding.

But, as fate would have it, the fortress was guarded by a giant Phazon-enhanced energy shield. The closest we could land was Agon Wastes. As we got out of our ships, my holo-projector was activated, and a transmission was displayed in front of us. It was U-mos, "I should have told you about the energy shield, my mistake." "Mistake? MISTAKE? HOW CAN YOU FORGET AN ENERGY SHIELD THAT BIG?!" Samus just sighed, "How do we destroy it?" U-mos replied, "There are two guardians of the shield. The Space Pirates have already began transporting to Phaaze Aether to collect the Phazon. The guardians are-" Samus put up her hand, "Let me guess, one of them is Omega Ridley?" U-mos nodded, "The other is called Meta Kraid." Samus' posture straightened slightly, "Kraid? I haven't seen that fatty since Zebes…so, he's been enhanced with Space Pirate tech I take it?" U-mos nodded again, "Kraid also posses limited control over machinery, how is unknown; he could easily control a portal by thought alone, if he had Nightmare's technology." Samus chucked, "I wasn't aware that thing could think…" U-mos cocked his head, "Hmm? He is just as smart as Ridley, maybe even more intelligent. His vocal cords don't allow him to produce speech however. "

Samus seemed to know about everything, whereas I only had the information taken from the Space Pirate logs downloaded to my power suit. For some reason, they still allowed me access…_They probably just think I died when Samus invaded the base…they don't know that I destroyed it…_

U-mos had updated our suits with data about where Meta Kraid and Omega Ridley were guarding the generators. First up was Meta Kraid, seeing as he was guarding the generator here in Agon. Omega Ridley was in Torvus…

As we journeyed, I found it odd that we only encountered the local fauna as resistance. It was a bit too easy. I shrugged off the feeling and continued walking. Samus just kept shooting the wasp nests, while I shot the pesky insects themselves.

(Samus' POV)

I felt relatively uneasy, something was nagging at the back of my mind. I couldn't place it, so I just kept myself busy shooting at the wasp nests that littered this place. We encountered some other Luminoth, but they looked uneasy as well, as though something was wrong. I tried asking, but all I got was, "I am fine." Or "What? Oh, it is nothing."

I just pushed the feeling out of the way as we continued through the seemingly never-ending passages of Agon.

We reached a place about half way from Meta Kraid's lair, named the Sun Garden. This looked strikingly similar to the Sun Chamber back on Tallon IV. We walked to the opposite end. As I was about to shoot the door to open it, a lock clamped over it. I looked to the other door, and it had an identical lock. "Oh no…" I groaned: This could only mean one thing…

(Xeron's POV)

I watched as a giant platform rose out of the center of the room. On top was a giant, red-purple flower. The flower opened, to reveal a small bloom in the center. Suddenly, panels came out of the ceiling, shining light on the flower. Samus groaned "Oh no…not again…" I gave her a puzzled look, but she just pointed at the flower and said one word, "Flaaghra."

I pulled up anything I had on the word in the Space Pirate logs. I got one result:

Subject name: Flaaghra  
Species: _Noxus botanicus_ (Poison Plant), Presence of unknown mutagen detected  
Description: The Poison Plant is a harmless native of Tallon IV. It secretes a poisonous film from its bloom that discourages predators.  
Research: **Space Pirate Log 2.683464-5** We researchers have been studying this plant for 1.3 weeks, and we have found that the poison secreted is actually waste from a venomous bacteria, symbiotic to _Noxus botanicus. _If combined with a mutagen known as Phazon, it creates a giant creature, capable of massive destruction. Higher Command wishes to use these organisms as weapons. However, these plants are more efficiently used as guardians, seeing as how they are sessile. We have named these plants "Flaaghra", for the strain of Phazon that mutates them to full potential.  
**Space Pirate Log 2.683464-7** We have begun seeding these plants on all primary Phazon sources. Hopefully The Hunter will finally be overpowered by them. Death to The Hunter!  
Traits: Flaaghra requires near-constant exposure to sunlight radiation in order to remain active. It is very susceptible to fire-based attacks.  
Flaaghra uses its two scythe-like appendages to strike at their foe. It is also capable of spitting venom from its mandibles. This venom is composed of toxins produced from bacteria, combined with Phazon.  
Flaaghra's main weakness is its vulnerable roots. The roots must be burned in order to destroy the plant. Damaged roots can be regrown if they are simply cut. Flaaghra's other weak point is its mouth. While shooting the mouth does not inflict damage to the creature, it can stun it for a time.

I activated my arm cannon and switched to missiles. " Samus, we must defeat it by destroying its roots. I will aim for the mouth, to stun it." Samus just poised herself to run, " I already defeated one of these things on Tallon IV. I didn't know there were more, but we had better get this done quickly. I'll go for the roots once you stun it and knock down the solar panels. " I nodded and we started to do battle with the giant creature.

Our system worked perfectly, until the very end of the battle, when Samus was knocked unconscious. I cursed under my breath and started shooting Flaaghra's mouth. Eventually, I managed to knock down the panels.

I switched to my alternate form and went under the beast. I laid a bomb, which set the creature on fire.

As I escaped the burning plant, I realized that Samus was still out. I sighed and walked to her. She was coming to. I pulled off her helmet, and she laughed weakly, "So, what do you call that alt.?" I realized that she was talking about my alternate form. "Wh-why are you wanting to know that?" I paused, when I heard the low-pitched hum of an item. I looked behind me, and there were two floating objects. I went over, picked them up, and brought them back to Samus. "Odd…" They were both beam upgrades. Samus grabbed one, and I took the other.

We both received the "Charge Beam." I looked it up in my logs:

Object name: Charge Beam  
Description: The Charge Beam is a basic upgrade for the standard Power Beam. It allows the user to draw in energy and charge the beam. This allows the user to significantly boost their firepower. A charged shot is stronger than a regular shot from the Power Beam.  
Other: The Charge Beam can also be used with later beams in order to allow them to charge.

"Huh, cool." I helped Samus up and gave her back her helmet. We exited the Sun Garden and soon put the Charge Beam to good use.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting with Meta Kraid pt 1

Chapter 9 – Return of Kraid

(Xeron's POV)

We continued our long trek through the barren desert of Agon Wastes. The farther we got, the hotter it got, the hotter, the dryer. Soon enough, we had to take a rest near a small puddle of water. As soon as I took off my helmet, my skin started to burn. I sighed and took the water into my hands, entering my feeding form as I was doing so. My talons enlarged, and my brain was covered by several nuclei, arranged in a double helix.

The water felt good, traveling up my talons. I was almost instantly cooled off, and I replaced my helmet, converting back to my normal form. Samus, however, had to drink significantly more water in order to continue on. We stayed there for a while, catching our breaths before continuing.

(Meta Kraid's POV)

_Such fools…_I thought to myself, _Let them come…they shall meet their doom…_I looked at my new arms, completely metal. Most of my body was metal, very small amounts of my real body remained. It had been a miracle that my minions were able to save me.

As I was deep in thought, I did not hear Ridley come up behind me. "Kraid, my friend, you need to get to the stasis tank, you are not used to your new body yet…we need to download combat data to your hard drive." I shuddered, it was "hard drive", and "download"; not "training" or "brain". I sighed and turned around to face Omega Ridley. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you insist, Ridley…" He smiled and we both walked to the stasis tanks. As the glass closed, and the cordes plugged themselves into my chest, I drifted off to sleep. I thought to myself right before I fell asleep, _I should not call it "sleep" anymore…"recharge" perhaps?_

(Samus' POV)

We continued to the designated area of Meta Kraid's location. I wondered if it would be as easy as last time…probably not…

We continued to walk, stopping from time to time to rest. I pulled up my map and accessed the hightlighted place known as the "Stasis Chambers." This title was quite forboding…

Soon we were 10 rooms away…then 5…3…2…1…

(Xeron's POV)

We entered a giant chamber, known as the Portal Research Facility. It was a cavernous room, filled with various boxes and wads of machinery. The one thing that made this room different from any other, was the fact that there was a giant stasis tank in the middle of the room. "What in the name of…" Samus looked at me, "That," she paused, "That is Meta Kraid."

We walked up to the giant lizard, sleeping peacefully inside the giant tank. Meta Kraid looked like an oversized River Lizard, but metal covered almost all of his body. According to my logs, Kraid was a member of High Command, along with Ridley.

The images I had were almost completely different than the creature that slept before us. His hands had two fingers each, both had holes in the ends. His chest had three giant holes, arranged in a vertical column. His tail ended in a tri-pronged claw. He had a robotic eye, positioned centrally over two organic eyes.

We both slowly walked closer. Suddenly, Kraid's eyes snapped open, I took a step back. He roared and lashed out at the tank with his tail, breaking part of the glass. The rest he finished with a single punch.

He laughed menacingly, "Welcome, Hunters, welcome to your death!"

I stared at the giant, robotic lizard. He towered over us, wearing a menacing grin…


End file.
